Free For Eternity
by dshell99
Summary: OmegaverseAU! Omega Eddward Vincent is getting married to his Alpha, Kevin Barr today! But some still can't let the Alpha and strong willed Omega live and love in peace. In the end, will Edd lose his Alpha or will he finally be free to live and love as he so chooses for the rest of eternity? Disclaimer: I don't own EEE. I only own my OCs and plots. Except Sybrann. He owns himself.


**Author's Note: This is a oneshot about Kevin and Double D's life together in the OmegaverseAU. Because I'm writing it, cute, fluff and drama abound! Enjoy!**

 **Omegaverse Note: An Alpha can reject an Omega. And an Alpha can claim a Beta or Omega that has already been claimed. The world is their oyster, they do as they please.**

Eddward Vincent blinked hazy blue eyes up at the mobile of the planets above his bed and sighed. He was nervous, but happy. _Really happy_.

Today was his wedding day.

He looked at the clock. 559AM.

 _One blink._

 _*Beep, Beep, Beep*_

He quickly shut the alarm off, sat up and stretched. Taking a look around his room, he bit his lip to hold the tears that threatened to fall out of his eyes. The place looked _bare._ Most of what he couldn't part with was at the condo he was to share with Kevin until such time they decided that it was time for a house. The rest was to stay at the home he grew up in. His mother intended to turn it into a playroom for future grandchildren.

Taking a breath to steady his frayed nerves and the tornado of emotions tearing up his soul, he stood and made his way to the bathroom, but not before gently passing a hand down the garment bag that hung on the back of the door to his room. Inside was a simple black tux with a blue vest and simple tie. Kevin insisted on blue to match his eyes. When Edd countered that Kevin should wear green to match his own, it took Sybrann and Kevin's father to talk him out of having a fabric dyed to match. 1) They couldn't afford it and 2) the green the tux shop offered was good enough for Edd and _that was that!_

After brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower, Edd went back to his room and threw on one of Kevin's old tshirts he had Edd keep at his house and a pair of shorts and headed downstairs. His mother was already making breakfast and handed him a cup of tea. And her blue eyes held the same torrent of emotions as his did.

 _Gleeful happiness, anxiousness, relief and urgency._

When his father came into the kitchen, he sighed and gave his two Omegas a small smile.

"It's going to be a fine day for a wedding. Things will be ok. You two worry too much," he said as he drew them both into a hug. But he couldn't shake a sense of tension and something that felt like _danger afoot_ in his soul.

Two years ago, Eddward Marion Vincent became _the first_ Omega in the course of human history to choose his own mate. Kevin could have rejected him. Some thought he should have. Societal standards being what they were, Eddward's unclaimed status should have been left up to nature, or at the very least his parents should have given in to Bobby Kanker's offer of Edd being claimed by Marie.

The Vincents were in a position to choose a mate for Edd, so they made that choice, but leaving the _final choice_ up to their _Omega_ child was _unheard of!_ Terry's attack aside, the fact that Kevin didn't make a move until Edd offered _himself_ , was even more mind boggling. An _Alpha_ putting themselves on equal footing with an _Omega_ by only responding when given permission to do so was astounding.

Edd's parents didn't chose his mate. _Eddward did._ Society must be going down the drain!

Ever since then, threats came, the Vincent's medical practice was attacked and people outright made attempts to attack the two lovers if they were ever in public. Eddward wanted to go back to school and finish his senior year with his friends and his love, but that was out of the question as the genius safety wouldn't be guaranteed. Kevin wouldn't have it! Edd did go to his games with father and Kevin's own Alpha father by his side and all the dances, but the looks and whispers persisted.

So on what should have been the happiest day of their lives, all of the law enforcement agencies in the area were on notice to put in extra patrols in the area. The wedding would take place in the park near their homes, Rolf and Ed were in charge of food, Nazz and Angela were decorating and Mya was singing a song that she converted from a poem Edd wrote in middle school about love and life.

 _I wish to live freely_

 _To be with and love who I choose_

 _My biology should not choose my life for me_

 _Society should not choose my life for me_

 _I choose my life for me_

 _I will choose to spend my eternity freely_

Breakfast complete, the family quickly got ready to head to the park for the wedding. It was midJune and while the calendar still said spring, Peach Creek in June was just a small taste of the unbareableness that would soon become July and August. So they had the wedding scheduled for midmorning with a lunchtime reception.

When they arrived, Kevin and the Barrs were already there. So were a few of Rolf's cousins from the Old Country. Ed was worried about his friend and Kevin to the point of near hysteria. He didn't trust the governmental agencies to help. While most everyone thought that he had seen one post apocalyptical movie too many, Rolf was _not_ going to have his man stressed out.

So he called a few of his cousins who had served in the Old Country's elite armed forces. They would anonymously patrol the area, ready to strike if need arose. Ed was so thrilled, he nearly went into _heat!_

"Anything for Rolf's little chickadee and his friends," the farmer told him when the cousins showed up and explained their purpose to the _very confused_ Ed.

Steven was so grateful he gave Ed a year's worth of his medication _for free_.

As they waited on the minister and their straggling friends, Kevin and Edd stood in an embrace. It was so dang on cute that Nazz took a good three dozen pictures of it and uploaded half online.

Edd gave a shaky sigh and Kevin squeezed him tighter as he surveyed the area, resting his chin in the shorter one's beanie to appear as nonchalant as possible despite his own shaky nerves. Every Alpha in their group and Jonny knew _something_ was up.

Then the roar of a band of motorcycles could be heard and Kevin stiffened. Edd took a breath and counted to three before turning to see who was coming by the quiet park with such noise. He gasped at what he saw before him before his eyes darkned in anger.

Peach Creek High had a litany of clubs and student chapters of various organizations. But one of the most popular clubs amongst a certain set of Alphas was the Motorcycle Club. They were big, brash and loud.

Kevin had been a member up until he and Edd laid their claims on one another. They kicked him out because of "behavior unbecoming an Alpha Man." Thing is, their behavior was NEVER becoming of Alphas in general as the club had a few Alpha female members.

They were the ones playing basketball with Kevin the day Edd went into heat outside his home for the first time and was rescued by Kevin from their brash claiming style. They had never forgiven the redhead for that because they knew he wasn't going to claim the Omega as soon as he ordered Edd into the house and away from them.

Instead of fighting for Edd or letting nature take its course because Edd took the risk of being _out and unclaimed_ and thus, unprotected, Kevin let him get away and then didn't claim him until Edd let him know it was ok to do so. Kevin's princely like behavior was what _all_ Alphas had been taught to strive for. And the PCH Motorcycle Club _hated_ him for it.

And then there was Edd. His gall to stand up to an Alpha as a kid, make his own choice in a mate and even daring to continue his education despite not being forced to as he was an Omega and Omegas who go into heat didn't do anything but take care of their mate and their home, made him as _dangerous_ as an Alpha on a mission. What if the other Omegas got _ideas?!_ His unbecoming Omega behavior was just too dangerous and needed to be stopped.

The Motorcycle Club's intentions was to have their leader, Joshua Hale, snatch Edd and when the time for Edd to go into heat, claim him with the hopes he got pregnant and then send him back to Kevin. Kevin's societal expectation would be to reject him, thus sending Edd back home, unclaimed, unwanted and with child. But Edd's parents were to reject him as well, thus sending him out into a world that would destroy him and his child, too.

Everyone in the park knew these things and knew them well. As the band of motorcycles approached, Kevin casually led Edd to a strange man with purple hair, but Rolf's eyes. They nodded to each other and the man held the Omega close.

"Close your eyes. _Do not move,_ " the man ordered.

Edd buried his face in his chest, hands over his eyes and sobbed softly.

Sybrann, Ed, Eddy and Jimmy were to stay with Rolf's cousin, Naomi. She was as tall as Rolf, but built like Ed. And as an Alpha, she had a _duty_ to protect the Omegas from whatever was coming from the baddest teen motorcycle gang in Peach Creek.

After a few long moments, the ravenettte's fear gave way to anger once again. Looking the strange man in the eye, he gave a nod, and the man let him go. Edd took off across the park to get to _his Alpha_ and _somehow, some way,_ let it be known that he and Kevin's relationship deserved the same respect all Alpha-Omega relationships have _always_ gotten. It shouldn't matter how they got to where they were, it just mattered that they were there and they were in it for _eternity._

The rest of the Betas stood in the park shelter away from the fray as the Alpha's headed to the entrance of the park to face the motorcyclists hell bent on righting perceived wrongs.

The county sheriff was already there, Peach Creek's Chief of Police by his side.

"He's _claimed,_ Josh. _Let it go,_ " the sheriff said as the pack of Alphas, led by Kevin approached the front gate.

 _"Barr, my man,"_ Josh sneered at Kevin. "We need to _fix this."_

"There's _nothing_ to _fix, Hale,"_ Kevin retorted, green eyes flashing _hellfire and brimstone_.

Josh stiffened at the _rage and fury_ in Kevin's eyes, but did not falter.

 _"Kevin,_ you know how this looks," the motorcycle rider said in a low tone.

"Like I love the guy and want to spend the rest of my life with him!?," Kevin exclaimed in frustration.

 _"No,_ how _now_ _every_ Omega _on the planet_ is going to think it's _okay_ to step out of their lane _when it's not!,_ " Josh barked back.

Kevin shot Josh a look.

"Just because you have no respect for Omegas doesn't mean _all_ Alphas and Betas do," Kevin said. "And just because Edd chose _me,_ doesn't mean that _all_ Omegas will make the same choice. If you weren't so busy trying to _claim_ someone, _you'd know that_."

"You're out of line, Barr and so is he," Josh said as he turned off his bike and kicked the kickstand. "I'm just here to fix it."

As he approached the redhead, hands clinching and unclinching in _tight_ fists, Kevin saw the _blur_ of a black beanie with two white stripes going down the side rush past him and _tackle_ Josh.

"Leave. _My._ Alpha. Alone!," Double D as he _punched_ Josh in the face with every word.

 _Everyone was stunned. An **Omega** had stood up for an Alpha. To **another** Alpha no less! _

Kevin's dad, Brian, looked at Steven as Kevin wrestled Edd away from a _very_ _unconscious_ Josh, and asked, "Are you _sure_ he's an Omega?"

Steven just nodded, grey eyes wide in shock.

"Babe! Babe! BABE!," Kevin screamed at Edd as he shook the ravenette by the shoulders. Edd was still screaming and trying to throw punches even though _no one_ was attempting to attack he, Kevin nor their pack of Alphas.

 _"What, Kevin?!,"_ Edd yelled back.

Then he took a breath and as he slowly let it out, he realized what had just happened and looked back and forth between Kevin and the slowly retreating motorcyclists in fear.

"I-I'm so, _so_ sorry, Kevin! I don't know what came over me! Please don't be angry!," Edd said as he started to cry.

Kevin just drew him into a tight hug.

"I'm not angry, but you did scare me there a bit. What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"He's his mother's child," Steven said with a small chuckle.

The two young men turned wide eyes on the Doctor.

"She's a very possesive Omega," Steven explained. "Possessiveness of a mate is seen in _all_ types. Kevin, you're just as much Edd's as he is yours. He _will_ fight to protect you. You two are going to be quite the force to be rekoned with. But only after we make this official. And it looks like the minister is here, so let's _bond_ shall we?"

In a park in Peach Creek in midJune, Eddward Marion Vincent became Eddward Marion Vincent-Barr, two simple white gold bands were exchanged and a _bond_ between two families was made. A simple red rope was draped over both Kevin and Edd's left hands and tied into a heartshaped knot by their fathers.

As they kissed to seal their union, the minister went to untie the rope only to find that it had slipped from their wrists into Edd's palm and that his hand was tightly intertwined into Kevin's. The old minister did his best not to cry but a small tear was shed.

Their bond was tied to their arms, held in their hands and sealed by a kiss on their hearts. It would _never_ be broken.


End file.
